The present invention is directed to a mechanism for the electrical connection of two printed circuit boards of separate devices that form individual modules within a stackable module system.
Dependent on the clock frequencies that occur, the data communication between two devices can only be realized with costly shielding. Electrical lines between the individually shielded devices often act as antennas.
Currently, the data transfer between devices is accomplished with external device cabling. Shielding problems thereby arise that can only be improved by involved and expensive shielded cables. Due to the buckling risk of the mechanically unprotected cables, mechanical problems also occur. The expensive manufacture of the device-connecting cables is also disadvantageous due to the high degree of shielding required (cable shield and grounding). Handling problems are a further disadvantage due to the juxtaposition of a multitude of cables, namely the required power and terminal cables, which are usually at the back side of the devices, in addition to the data cables.